deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Rig
Rig (リグ, Rigu) is an oil platform worker and Taekwondo practitioner who will be making his debut in the up-coming 2012 title Dead or Alive 5, along with new comer Mila.Andriasang - "Dead or Alive 5 Has an Updated Photography Mode" A man who has worked on the oil platform since a young age, Rig does not know his real name or where he comes from.Official Website - Rig Bio It is possible that his origins will be revealed over the course of Dead or Alive 5. __TOC__ Character Appearance Rig appears to be a young tall Caucasian man with a large muscular build and a square jaw. He is a brunet and his hair has been styled into a buzz cut with a couple of visible lines shaved out at the front hairline. He also has many tattoos along his arms and a couple on his torso, none of which have been colored. It seems that his default outfit is a black, sleeveless hoodie which exposes the front of his torso and baggy stone-washed jeans complete with wristbands and a belt with a pouch on his right hip. Personality From what has been shown of him in his debut trailer, Rig seems to be a laid-back, fun-loving kind of guy. After his fight with Bass Armstrong (which was started by Bass reacting badly to Rig's casual comment of how pointless it was for the man to bring out his motorcycle to the middle of the ocean), Rig just calls it a work-out and invites Bass to have a drink, showing he had no hard feelings. He even laughs lightly as Bass, still a little annoyed with him, tries to shrug him off his arm.YouTube - "DEAD OR ALIVE: Rig Debut trailer" Etymology "Rig" is actually a nickname given to the man by his fellow workers due to the long amount of time he has been working on the oil rig. His real name is currently unknown. Gameplay His martial art, Taekwondo, emphasizes kicking techniques, suggesting that he might be a character that is best at striking (mostly with his legs) rather than at holds. It's been stated that he learned Taekwondo on the oil rig, which led him to make his own style with plenty of moves he came up with. Relationships Christie Although it is unclear right know, Rig may have known Christie previously. In the trailer, she remarks on how much he has grown, hinting that she may have known him when he was younger. However, Rig doesn't seem to have any memory of meeting her before and, when Rig points this out, Christie neither confirms nor denies ever meeting him.YouTube - "DEAD OR ALIVE: Rig Debut trailer" Bass Armstrong It seems that Rig and Bass work together on the same oil platform located offshore. Although they seem to get into fights - mostly due to Bass' quick temper - they also appear to get along very well. Appearances ''Dead or Alive 5'' Rig is going to make his debut in Dead or Alive 5, which is set to be released September 2012 for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. He was first officially announced in Famitsu magazine on June 27, 2012. Gallery Trivia *Rig is the first new Dead or Alive character to be announced for Dead or Alive 5. *Rig will be the first Canadian character in the ''Dead or Alive'' series and the first one to use Taekwondo as their martial art. It also seems that he is the first character to have permanent tattoos; although in the past some characters have had costumes that gave them body markings, those were never "real." *Rig's fighting stance is the same as Sarah Bryant's Flamingo Stance. References Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Canadian Characters Category:Taekwondo Practitioners